Field
This disclosure relates to the field of feeding and sorting of items. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a high speed flats sequencing system used for sorting and feeding items, using sliding guide rails.
Description of the Related Art
Articles, such as items of mail, are frequently provided in bulk and must be sorted into individual articles or items for processing or routing. This sorting into individual items, or singulation, can be done automatically by placing a bulk stack of items or articles into a feeder. However, frequently, the level of operation of the feeding and sequencing system necessary to meet usage demands overwhelms the designs and implementation of the linear actuator, and results in the failure of bolts used in the feeder. If the bolts fail, the flats sequencing system must be shut down to replace the failed bolts, resulting in downtime and creating the opportunity for additional damage to the feeding and sequencing machine from the failed bolts.